disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Whiskers (Frankenweenie)
Mr. Whiskers is the main antagonist in Tim Burton's 2012 feature film Frankenweenie. He is Weird Girl's pet cat and is supposedly capable of psychic premonitions. Description Mr. Whiskers is Weird Girl's beloved pet cat. He has white, fluffy fur and large eyes. Weird Girl claims that whenever he dreams about someone, something "big" happens to that individual. Mr. Whiskers is usually quiet and has a tendency to stare unblinkingly at people, much like his owner. However, he seems to enjoy taunting the neighborhood dogs, such as Sparky. The one person he seems to show any actual affection towards is his owner, a sentiment she readily reciprocates. Personality Before his mutation, Mr. Whiskers would usually stare at others unblinkingly, and would occasionally meow. When he sees a dog, he appeared angry. At one point, he appears to tant Sparky, causing Sparky to chase him. He also appears somehwat mischievous, and was obedient to Weird Girl, bringing her a dead animal, a bat, when she told him to. After his transformation into the Vampire Cat, his personality changed. Originally quiet, Mr. Whiskers was now loud and dangerous. He didn't listen to Weird Girl anymore, and hissed at her. Mr. Whiskers appeared to specifically attack dogs now, and was no longer afraid of Sparky and tried to kill him. He seemed to take joy in scaring people, slowly crawling after Elsa and Persephone, and was very quick and fast. He would attack suddenly and unexpectedly, and was rather impulsive, quickly attacking Victor. His hatred of dogs would be his downfall, however, as he attacked Sparky rather then escape the burning windmill, which collapsed and killed both him and Sparky. Role in the movie After school, Weird Girl went to talk to Victor while holding Mr. Whiskers. There, Weird Girl explained her prediction that Mr. Whiskers was a psychic because he would leave droppings in the shape of a letter that would be the first letter in someone's name. She explained Mr. Whiskers did this with Bob, Toshiaki and Nassor, and he was now dreaming of Victor. After Victor left, Weird Girl asked if Mr. Whiskers would dream of her. He did not reply. Something big did happen that day. At Victor's baseball game, Victor's dog Sparky was hit by a car and died. Heartbroken, Victor reanimated Sparky and kept him hidden in the basement. However, Mr. Whiskers snuck over to the house and started to taunt Sparky. Sparky retaliated by chasing the cat to Mr. Burgermeister's lawn, where Mr. Whiskers climbed up the house, but not before knocking down Burgermeister's plastic flamingos. After Sparky was discovered, the other children immediately tried to bring their dead animals back to life. Unfortunately, their experiments went wrong and the dead animals were mutated. Toshiaki's turtle became the Turtle Monster, Edgar "E" Gore's dead rat became the Were-Rat, Nassor resurrected the Mummy Hamster, and Bob created the Sea Creatures. Weird Girl decided to resurrect an animal as well, and Mr. Whiskers brought a dead bat to her and convinced her to resurrect that. Her experiment went wrong too, and Mr. Whiskers was electrocuted. When Weird Girl checked to see if he was alright, Mr. Whiskers suddenly transformed in a half cat-half bat hybrid. With no apparent memory of his past, Mr. Whiskers destroyed the room and flew out the window. Mr. Whiskers flew to the science fair where the other monsters had been destroyed. As Weird Girl called to him, Mr. Whiskers flew towards Elsa Van Helsing's dog Persephone and grabbed onto her and flew away with her in his grasp. Both Elsa and Victor chased after them while Sparky ran away to get the angry mob, who chased after him, thinking he took Elsa. Elsewhere, Mr. Whiskers had taken Persephone to the windmill and Elsa followed and grabbed Persephone. Elsa climbed up the stairs while Mr. Whiskers crawled up after her, and flew up and hit her in the head, causing her and Persephone to fall and were hanging form the edge of the windmill. When Victor came to help, Mr. Whiskers knocked him down and started to attack him, but Sparky bit his arm. The cat flew up with Sparky and freed himself, and the two animals fought each other. Elsa and Persephone fell and grabbed a rope, and swung to safety. With them rescued, Victor turned his attention to Mr. Whiskers and Sparky, who were fighting on the top of the windmill, and Sparky nearly fell off while Mr. Whiskers flew in the air and tried to grab him. Sparky slid to Victor and Mr. Whiskers tackled Victor and the two tumbled into the windmill, which had been set on fire. Sparky ran down and found the two. Sparky dragged Victor outside and left Mr. Whiskers. As everyone cheered that Sparky saved Victor, Mr. Whiskers flew out and grabbed Sparky, dragging him back into the windmill. The two animals hissed and barked at each other before Mr. Whiskers hit Sparky with his wing and he crashed into the wall. Mr. Whiskers flew towards Sparky slowly, and din't notice a stake fall from above. As Mr. Whiskers hissed at Sparky, the stake impaled him. The mutated cat let out a yell and hung his head dead and the windmill collapsed on him and Sparky. Gallery Mr Whiskers.jpg|"Meow!" Whiskers psychic.jpeg Whiskers shake.gif FRANK 09 12 12 holly-vampire.jpg Tumblr me25zrXTRr1rwels5o1 1280.gif.jpg|Mr. Whiskers after his transformation into the Vampire Cat Trivia *Mr. Whiskers' mutated form is based on Count Dracula from Bram Stoker's novel ''Dracula. ''The way he dies is also possibly based on Dracula's death, since they both die by getting impaled by a stake. Category:Frankenweenie characters Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Deceased characters Category:Psychics Category:Frankenweenie Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Villains Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Characters who fly Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anti-heroes